A device can typically include one or more central processing units (CPU) that are used to process a wide variety of instructions for the device. Each of the CPUs is hardware that carries out the instructions of a program by performing the basic arithmetical, logical, and input/output operations of the device. For example, the CPU can be used to process different tasks that are running on the device.
Each of these CPU operations will cause the device to consume power that leads to heat being generated by the device. This generated heat can add to a thermal load being applied to the device. An excessive thermal load can affect the device performance and, in extreme cases, can lead to a device shutdown. Existing devices can mitigate the thermal load by reducing the CPU operations globally for all processes, regardless of whether the CPU operations are for a batch process or a process supporting a user interface operation.